SCA Battle Rock Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the SCA Stronghold of Battle Rock (Okinawa) that anyone can edit created since (April) (2009) Please note: This is an unofficial place for people to discuss the SCA Stronghold of Battle Rock; the views and opinions expressed here, and any information contained here, are the responsibility of the individual(s) who place them here, not of Society for Creative Anachronism, Inc., its officers, the Stronghold of Battle Rock, its officers, or Wikia. | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | ; About * About SCA Battle Rock * News * Meetings * Contact us | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | ; Departments * Events * Arts & Sciences * Heraldry * Fighters | valign="top" style="width:30%;" | ; Forums * Forum:Watercooler (for SCA-related group messages) * Forum:Heraldry Help Desk (for any heraldry-related questions) * Forum:Wiki Help Desk (for Wiki help) }} ;2009-07-16 :Our little group is growing. There are some new members bringing some exciting new energy into the group, and this is a very exciting time to be a part of the Stronghold of Battle Rock. We have gathered some materials and a sewing machine or two, and we are ready to get to work on some loaner garb. I would just like to put out a friendly reminder to everyone to bring your fabric, thread, whatever you have, to the meeting wednesday at 19:30. We will get right to work and hopefully get a few T-tunics and chemises made, and then we can work on some more complicated stuff later, like some pants and some cyclas dresses or apron dresses, maybe even some early houpelandes. I would also like to remind everyone that the wiki is here for all of us to use as a communication tool. I would like to see it used a little more to make sure our limited time on wednesdays can be used more effectively. Please also take a moment to send me an e-mail for the Stronghold contact list. Send it to wilhelm_meis a yahoo dot com with "Stronghold contact list" in the subject line and include your legal name, SCA name, phone/cell number and e-mail address so we know how to reach you to notify you of any changes. Also you can watch this page for any announcements of changes to meetings or events. Thank you. Wilhelm Meis 05:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ;2009-06-05 :We're famous! The Stronghold of Battle Rock was featured in [http://ww2.stripes.com/pdf/stripes_okinawa.pdf Friday's issue of Stripes Okinawa], as the front page lead story no less! I don't know how long that link will be valid, but it should take you to Stripes Okinawa, vol. 3 No. 21, dated Friday, June 5. We are very excited to have the exposure and we hope this will promote interest in History among the military and civilian personnel here on Okinawa. I look forward to welcoming more newcomers to our group, as I'm sure we all do! The Baronial Coronet Tournament (the event covered in Stripes) was a success, and it really generated interest among the passersby and really energized our members. We have all kinds of A&S projects and more planned for the coming months, and we hope to bring even more newcomers into our group. If you are a newcomer, don't be shy! We are all just students of history who love learning how to do things, "the old fashioned way" - no, I mean the really old fashioned way. And don't worry, we won't let our celebrity status go to our heads! Hats off to Reggie for the great write-up though! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! ::Hip-hip, HUZZAH! :: Wilhelm Meis 14:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ;2009-05-17 :I have left some comments at the watercooler forum, regarding some points I'd like to bring up at the next meeting. Please see more there and leave your comments! Every contribution YOU make helps establish our web site and helps us communicate better as a group. Please sign up / log in now. Thanks! Wilhelm Meis 05:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ;2009-04-28 :The new Battle Rock wiki is now up and running. This is a community project to get everyone (not just the Chronicler) involved in communicating across the canton and helping to define our web presence. As such, please make sure that any text or images you add to this site are courteous and non-offensive to the general public. If you find vandalism, please delete it. It's easy to do: 1) go to the History tab at the top of the page, 2) compare recent revisions until you find the offensive edit, 3) on the History page, click Undo next to the offensive edit, 4) click Save page. That's all there is to it! If you accidentally revert the wrong edit, follow the same steps to revert your own edit, which is now at the top of the History page. Leave me a note on my talk page if you need any help learning how to use the wiki. Wilhelm Meis 05:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ;Date/title :News text * Society for Creative Anachronism * Kingdom of the West * Barony of the Far West To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial, and see Help:Contents. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse